Kida - Rising away the darkness
by Bitty-Girl
Summary: A woman stops Crowley from beating a hellhound. She does not tell him what she is, just her name. (I suck at Summaries.)
1. Prologue

Ok this in my first supernatural fan fiction, please be kind. Reviews are welcome, let me know what you think if you like it I may keep going with the story.

"Stop!" A woman runs and blocks a man from hitting a black dog. She kneels over the huge dog and glares over her shoulder at the man. She notices his eyes are dark red, _a demon but what kind, _his face was scared and burned badly. She squinted looking over his face as she absently stroked the dog and felt its muscles relax. She watched as his eyes changed back to storm grey and his human face showed, _wow he is quite handsome._ She turned back to the dog as it whimpered because she hit a wound. "So why are you beating a defenseless animal" she asks her voice cold and laced with anger. _Yeah defenseless,_ she looked at its huge fangs, strong jaw, and all muscle. _Yeah, no more steroids for you, _She petted it's side gently.

He looked at the human curiously "You can see that mutt?" He smirked as she shivered slightly at his voice.

_Damn a Scottish accent, I do love a man with an accent._ "Yes, I can see it."

"Well Love, aren't you odd. Humans can't normally see a hellhound." His smirk grew as he saw her shake her head slightly as he called her Love.

"I am not a Human" she said looking at the hound's wounds, _a female_. "You still did not answer my question. Why are you beating on an animal?" She felt her power surge in anger but focused on the animal before her. _She needs my help, not me beating up the person hurting her._

"I raised her and she will not follow my bloody instructions" he growls looking at the hound annoyed.

She stood and glared up at him as her eyes flashed gold. "Did you ever stop and think maybe she will not obey you because you abuse her?!" Her hands clench as she breaths and regains her control of her anger.

He looked down at the woman, _small thing but damn if she don't have guts._ He looked at the woman's eyes, _did they just change?_ "Easy Love, Demons and hellhounds enjoy pain. It is what we are used to."

She glared at him and waved her hand, throwing him against the other side of the ally. Her eyes changed to a fiery gold as her hands clenched into fists. "You will not hurt her again" she glares as he smirks.

"Well, what are you" His eyes roamed her face and body slowly. He looked at her long curvy legs, _athletic_, her round hips and her small waist, _bet she turns a lot of heads when she walks_, her shoulders where bawd and strong but her chest was small, _bet she likes archery._ He watched as her hair changed to flames and she stalked towards him. "Well this has been fun, but I got to go" he snapped his fingers but nothing happened.

"Now, now, Boy" she purred and noticed his eyes dilated a bit at her tone "You are not nearly as strong as me." She stopped before him and crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her left hip. She smirked as his eyes roamed her body again, lingering more on her hips and waist. She smiled "Boy, my eyes are up here. Now I knew hellhounds only bind or work with someone who is like them or shows them a specific emotion. You obviously did not show the correct one" she kept him pinned at she turned walking to the hound and healed it.

He looked at the women, _what is she and how does she know about hellhounds?_ He watched as the hound stood and went to the woman's right side, _why the right? _"I see she found a master, shame really, she would have made a great pet."

"She is not a pet, she is a companion. Yours is a companion, but you want to put her lower by making her a pet?" She looked at him.

"Yes I did, I am the King of the Crossroads. Hellhounds do what I say, when I say." He whistles and smiles "My mutt will tear you both apart."

She tosses her head back and laughs as his hound approaches crouched ready to pounce. She turns and her eyes turn gold as she looks at the hound. "Easy boy" she says soothingly and the hound walks up and nuzzles her hand. "No animal has ever hurt me" she looks at hi, with a smirk. "Now who are you really?"

He looked at her "Crowley, King of the Crossroads." He looked at his hound and the hound would not meet his gaze. "How is it that my hound did not kill you?"

"Because of what I am, and no I will not tell you what I am." She smirked again as he glared annoyed at her. She scratched the hounds ear "I will take the hellhound off your hands. She grabbed the female hound's shoulder as she coughed and ash came out. "Shit," she mumbled as she fought another bout of coughs, she let her hold on Crowley loosen.

"You alright, Love?" He brushes his shoulder but pauses when he sees that she is coughing up ash. "Is that ash?" He tilts his head slightly "what are you?"

She smiles as she regains her composure "A monster to some, a healer and hero to others. Not that you care" she coughs a bit more, and then whispers to the hellhound. "Well I got to go-"

"Hold on, Love, at least tell me your name." He raised his eyebrows in shock as she rested her hand on the hellhound and it got bigger. "I see she accepted your powers, she is big enough for you to ride" he jests.

She smirks and hops of the hounds back easily. She straightens "My name is Kida." She smirks as she presses her heels to the hound's sides and she hound takes off into the shadows.

"Kida" he rolls the name off his tongue "means 'Rising away the darkness' interesting. Come on you mutt, why didn't you attack her" he disappeared as he touched his mutt.


	2. Chapter 1

She looked around as they walked up to a rundown house. "Where are we, Bellatrix?"

'Bellatrix, I like it. We are at a house that has seen much darkness. A man lives here whose wife wanted children but he was too scared to have any.' She laid down so Kida could get off her back. 'I figured you could use a hunters help, I don't know what is wrong with you.'

Kida gets off her back "I am a phoenix, I have lived to long in this form. I only live for about 45 years before I burn off that body." She coughed as she slide off Bellatrix's back, she grabbed her shoulder as she covered her mouth. "Watch the surroundings, I will go knock on the door" she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She coughed hard as the door opened and a gruff looking man answered, _oh yea he is a hunter._ She looked him over; _he is about 50 I would guess._ "Can you help me" she asks as she coughs hard.

"Who are you" he asked suspiciously. He grabbed her arm as she slid down the door frame coughing hard. He noticed her necklace was a silver chain and a rose pendent. She had dual pierced ears one a loop the other a stud.

"Kida, I was told you could help me. I am not a demon, nor am I a –" she started coughing hard again.

"You're wearing silver, so you're not a monster that is burned by silver" he finishes for her. "I am not sure I believe you're not a demon though" he states.

"You have a devils trap under the door mat right" she asks looking at him and he nods. "I will prove it" she stands slowly "move aside I will walk across to prove it." She leaned heavily against the wall and slowly walked across the thresh hold and slide down the wall again once she was on the other side of the trap. "See I am no demon, nothing bad but I need your help" she starts coughing again.

"What do you need" he asks as he crouched down watching her cough up ash and smoke. "Why are you coughing up ash and smoke?"

"You may not believe me, but I am a phoenix" she coughs and a small flame comes out of her mouth.

"They don't exist" he says disbelievingly. He watched as she coughed up more ash, smoke and flame.

"Stand back, please I am about to combust" she gently pushed him away as she burst into flame.

"What the hell?!" He backed away quickly and watched as the ashes shifted and started to reform. He watched amazed as a young woman emerged from the ashes nearly the same as the woman that burst into flame but with small differences. She looked to be about 20, had cork screw curls, a round kind face, and was short.

"Um, can I have a blanket or are you just going to stare at me?" She chuckles as he takes off his jacket quickly and handed it to her. "Do you believe in phoenixes now?"

"I thought your kind where a myth, how did you find me" he asks placing a blade on her throat. He watched and she leveled her gaze at him waiting. "You're not scared of death are you?"

"No, I am not scared. I am strong enough that if I wanted to I could roast you alive, but I just need a safe place for a few months to maybe a year. I am 20 but often stuff happens when I regenerate, for lack of a better word. I want to help you, and I know you're a hunter." She watched the play of emotions on his face but she remained quiet to hear what he had to say.

He sighs "How do I know I can trust you not to kill me?" He looks at her carefully.

She sighs and looks at him as she stands. "What is your name" she asks offering her hand to shake his.

He eyes her "Bobby Singer."

She smiles kindly "take my hand Bobby Singer." She waits will he takes her hand and her eyes change as she looks him in the eye. "I promise on my lives I will not harm you, Bobby Singer, or anyone you think of as family. I will help you and your family with anything you ask." She looked at him as their hands glowed brightly.

"What did you do?" He asks looking at his hand as script appeared on his forearm.

"I made a pact with you, I am honor bound to uphold my part of it." She straightens her shoulders as she walked towards the living room looking at her surroundings.

"You did that without anything for you? What is the catch" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I asked for nothing for my end of the pact. I am not like demons that have a catch to their deals. Pacts are different" She smiled kindly at him.

"Doesn't it bother you that you're naked in a stranger's house?" He watched her walk around looking at everything, no sign that she was scared. He watched as she walked through another devils trap and sit on his sofa.

"May I get some clothes from you? I am not worried because you are not displaying any signs that you wish me harm." She watched him as he nodded and walked up the stairs and disappeared. She froze when she heard a crash and shuffling, _oh no._ She put her arms through the jacket and buttoned it up as she ran up the stairs. She tried the door that she heard another crash from and it was locked, _damn locked, _she threw shoulder into the door breaking it from its hinges. She took in the scene quickly; Bobby pinned to the floor, a young man about 18 was pinned against a wall, and a boy was on his stomach with a knife to his throat. "Let them go" she says calmly as she walked into the room.

"Well aren't you a pretty little bitch" the obvious leader said as he approached her.

"Let Bobby and those two boys go, now" she repeated again more angrily as she glared at the vampire. She watched as the vampire ran and swung at her and she ducked and nearly kicked him but stopped, _in just a shirt no kicking._ She hit him with a right hook and he hit the floor. She grabbed his throat and squeezed as she looked at the other vampires. "Let them go or I will kill you all slowly" she squeezed the leaders throat.

"No, there father killed our mother. We will not leave without killing these men" the woman holding the boy said angrily.

"Well then I will have to kill you all" Kida says and places her hand on the vampires forehead and he went up in flames. She moved quickly killing the woman holding the boy, then to the one holding the young man, then the one holding Bobby. She looked over the boys and they were unharmed. She looked down at Bobby and grabbed his hand helping him up "Are you ok, Bobby?"

"Yeah-" Bobby started but got cut off.

"What are you" the young man said as he shoved her against a wall with a knife to her throat.

"Easy, I don't mean any harm" she said looking at the young man.

"Dean, she just saved us" the boy said, trying to sooth the one that had Kida pinned.

"She is a monster. She will-" Dean started.

"Put that knife down boy" Bobby said glaring at Dean. "She came here because she needs help and she made a pact to protect me and mine." He collapsed and coughed up blood "Punctured lung and something else, damn."

She broke Dean's hold and ran to Bobby placing a hand on his ribs. "I can heal you; you have a lot of internal injuries. Not from vampires I take it, I will have to shave off a few years though." She did not wait for his answer as she healed him and backs away as Dean and the boy run over to Bobby. She starts coughing again as the guys look at her.

"Are you ok" she youngest asks as he approached her but is pulled back by Bobby.

"No, stay there I will be fine, just don't move my ashes just yet. Look away" she orders and sees Bobby cover the boys eyes as she burst into flames. She emerged again but was 15 this time. "Can I-"

Bobby already covered her with his flannel shirt before the boys opened their eyes. "You ok, Kida?" Bobby asked as the boys stared on in shock.

"Yea just tired, will I be allowed to stay here?" She looked at Bobby.

"No" Dean said angrily.

"This is my house Boy" Bobby glared at Dean, and then looked at Kida "yes you can stay. She just saved us and healed me." He walked over to a chest of drawers pulling out some clothes "Sorry Sam but she is borrowing these shorts."

"I never wore them, she can have them" he walked over and pulled out a shirt from another drawer and handed it to her. "Here, you can use this too, May I ask what you are?"

She took the shorts from Bobby and put them on "A phoenix." She turned around and put the shirt on quickly before turning back around again. "Yes, they are real but I am the only one left. I recommend you keep the remaining ashes bobby, they may prove useful."

Bobby looks at her "Why?"

"You don't have to, it was just a thought" she looks at the boys. "So shall we introduce ourselves" she asks looking at them. Dean, the older one; looked gruff, sullen, and angry at the world. Sam, the younger one; looked full of hope, eagerness, and was lively. _Brothers and polar opposite personalities, that will not end wel1._

"I am Sam Winchester" he says with a smile and offers her his hand.

"Nice to meet-" she backed away fast, until her back his the wall, her eyes large. "Your- your both Winchesters" she said slowly, _No please don't be those Winchesters._

"Yes, why" Dean glared at her.

_They don't know you, it has not happened yet._ "You- you are aware you're following your father to become a hunter, and your last name is a rifle. You also think I am a monster, forgive me if I am scared" she glared back at Dean.

Dean looked at her and noticed her hands sock a bit before she crossed her arms. "You killed those vampires but you're scared of me?"

"Both of you, and you already had a knife to my throat" she jumped as Bobby gently touched her arm.

"How does your pact work?" Bobby asked looking at her.

"All I have to do is shake their hand, why?" She looked at him.

"Shake their hands" he says kindly.

She sighed and walks over offering her hand to Dean looking him in the eye, daring him to refuse. He took her hand and shook it as both hands started to glow "so Bobby sees you as family, great."

Dean felt the tremor in her hand and looked down sharply as their hands glowed. He looked at his forearm as she let go, words where there but he did not know the language.

"Shake Sam's hand" Bobby said to her.

She walked halfway to him and offered her hand to Sam. She waited till he came the rest of the way to her. She heard Bobby holding Dean back as Sam approached. "I am Kida the phoenix" she shook his hand and it glowed as well. "So I have to guard all three of you. Very well" she said sadly as she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where are you going" Bobby asks following her down the stairs.

"I am going to walk the perimeter" she grabbed a kitchen knife from the kitchen.

"No, take this" Dean said as he threw his blade at her.

She turned and barely moved in time but it cut her left arm. She groaned and bit her lip as she grabbed her arm. "Yeah, thanks" she pulled it from the wall. "So this is how it will be with you, won't it" she said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

(8 years later)

"I'm Home!" Kida called as she kicked open the door.

"Kida is that you?" Bobby called as he walked into the entry hall. "Where have you been girl" he asked as he hugged her.

"Not going to do the usual test" she jokes as she dropped her bags and hugged him back.

"No one can copy you or turn you into anything. I have been on enough hunts with you to know." He let her go and grabbed her bags "your room is still available."

She smiled as they walked up the stairs to her room. "Do you purposefully keep my room available for me" she nudges him with her shoulder.

"Oh, just get in your room girl" he grumbled looking down.

She opened the door and dropped her bags smiling "I love you too." She hugs him tight and whispers "you are the best father figure, far better than some others I have had."

He hugged her tight "Your always welcome, girl, you always have a home here." He releases her and leaves quickly.

She smirks and whispers "You always walk away and grumble when you're embarrassed." She turns and starts unpacking her clothes so she can wash them. She set her weapons on the bed neatly. "Hey Bobby" she called as she walked down the stairs "do you-" she stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking at the sight before her eyes. She slowly walked to the entryway of the living room; her eyes still their natural brown color. "What do you think you're doing to my father" she growls at the demons.

All three pause and look at her "who is this bitch? Oh, is she your whore? She is very beautiful for a human" he looks her over with black eyes.

"Wow you are an ugly Sob" she tilts her head to the left as she sees his true self. "I bet no one in hell wants to sleep with you." She smirked as he waved a hand trying to pin her to the wall but it did not work. "Having a performance issue" she asks crossing her arms and cocking her left hip as she leans on it.

"What are you" he snarls angrily.

"I am far older and more powerful then you. First" she snapped her fingers and Bobby is safely at her beside her "You will not hurt him. Second" she whistled and she heard her hound outside "Bellatrix is going to drag one of you demons to the King of the Crossroads, with a message."

"Bellatrix, how are you controlling that mutt? If she does bring one of us, the human will be coming with us" the first one sneered.

"Oh no, Bellatrix is my companion and I taught her a few things" Kida smiles.

"I have seen her grab a demon and kill it or drag it back to hell" Bobby says smiling crookedly. "She can pull you out of that human no sweat" he says as he opens the front door, and moves aside for the hound.

"Finally, I will kill two of you but you" she pointed at the talker "-you will be the one going to the King of the Crossroads. I will wipe your memory about Bobby and this location." She smiled as she rested ha hand on Bellatrix's shoulder. "Sick em girl" she smiles as Bellatrix runs after the talker and she grabs the other two demons by the throat. She releases them quickly and grabs their smoke as they try to smoke out. "Oh no, you don't" she sets them ablaze and walks over to where Bellatrix had the other demon pinned. "She can grab your smoke just like me" she crouched and checked the humans pulse "Good girl, the humans are all alive. Hey Bobby you wanna get them back to town, this next part may freak you out" she says.

"Yeah I will, the last time you said that I had nightmares" he bent down to move the bodies.

She laughed and snapped her fingers making the bodies disappear. "They are in your car, Bobby" she smiles kindly at him.

"I will be back in a few hours" he bowed his head slightly at her and left.

She waited till she heard the car leave before she turned around her eyes gold. "Now, let's get to your memories." She touched the shadow and it formed a shadow of a body. She touched his head as Bellatrix held him still by his throat. "This may hurt" she said and reached into his head and started sifting through his memories. "Why do you demons enjoy inflicting pain after what you had to go through to become a demon" she asks shaking her head.

"You Bi-" he chokes as Bellatrix tightens her grip on his throat.

"Ah, here we go recent memories. I'll just take this location away, add a new one. Oh the message to give to the King of the Crossroads." She bent down and whispered in his ear "tell him 'Kida says hello', take him to hell Bellatrix." She patted Bellatrix's shoulder and she took off.

She stood and looked around at the mess, "Might as well clean" she said as she started picking up the mess. After the finished cleaning she went into the kitchen and started cooking. "He never has enough raw materials for a good meal" she grabbed some stuff from the fridge and went to her car. She popped open the trunk and started looking for something "I know I have some- aha!" She smiled as she pulled out some dried vegetables and meat "Won't be great but it will do" she said as she straightened. She frost as she felt a knife against her throat, _who the hell would come to Bobby's._

"Wait Dean, it's Kida" someone said behind her.

"Sam" Kida asked breaking the persons hold and moving to the side. "Dean why am I not surprised you want to kill me. Even after I did what you asked for Sam" she glared at him.

"I did not recognize you Kida" Dean said shortly and put his knife away.

"Sam it is good to see you" She said and hugged him tight.

"How have you been? And what did you mean by 'after what you asked for Sam" he hugged her back and looked at her.

"Dean came to a town I was in shortly after you and your dad had your fight. He asked me to keep an eye on you. I stayed in the shadows and watched over you for years, because he asked me too. However nearly a year ago he told me to stop watching over you, I take it that is the time he took you with him." She said and turned around and grabbed her bags of dried food and walked inside.

"Dean you had her watch me for five years" Sam asked glaring at Dean.

"Yea, I was worried about you. She did a good job too, she would kill any monsters that came near the town you lived in" Dean said and grabbed his bag from his trunk.

"Yet you still wanna kill her" Sam said shaking his head as he grabbed his bag and slammed the trunk.

"Yes, she is a monster. We kill monsters" Dean said angrily.

"Dean she has been with us for 8 years, if she wanted to kill us she would have done it a long time ago. Dad trusts her" Sam said angrily as he walked into the house.

Dean stopped and looked at the house they spent a lot of time in as children. "Yeah he does trust her, but she still has a hellhound" he said just for Sam to hear as he set his bags down by the front door.

"So you boy want a room" she asks walking over to them wiping her hands off on a rag.

"Yea, do we still have a room here" Dean asked looking her over, _damn she grew up fine._

"Yeah I think so come on" she smiled and walked up the stairs, first to Sam's old room then to Deans. "Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours, I will call Bobby to pick up a few things and let him know you both are here" she said and left them.

"She acts like this is her house" Dean said to Sam.

Sam chuckled "this is her home, Bobby told her as such." Sam turned and opened the door to his old room and smiled "he left it the same."

Dean opened his door "he sure did" he smiled at the posters on his walls and tossed his bag on the bed.

They unpacked and looked around till they heard Kida call "Sam, Dean, soup's up." They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and Kida handed them both a bowl. They started eating "boys sit and eat, standing is not healthy" she scolded lightly. She turned and listened "Bobby's here, stay here and eat I will go help him" she walks out the front door.

"She still acts like a mom" Sam said with a smile.

"Well she is old enough to be our mother, and then some" Dean said around a mouth full of soup.

They stopped as Bobby walked through the front door and looked at them. "What are you boys doing here" he asked and dropped his stuff off on the counter.

"I thought Kida told you we were here" Sam said nervously.

"No she said some hunters where here because they needed help" Bobby said and turned glaring at Kida. "You and I need to talk missy" he said sternly as he walked back outside.

Kida sighed "of course, Bobby, be right out. I will talk to him; you two put the food away." She dropped her bags on the counter.

"You did not tell him we were here" Dean said sharply.

"He is still a bit upset at your father, not at you two" she said as she turned to walk out the door again.

"Will he help us or let us stay" Sam asked as he started putting the food away.

"Of course he will, I can always get him to see reason" she said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"She really is good at getting Bobby to see reason" Sam said as he and Dean put up the food.

"I don't know Bobby was pretty mad last time we were here" Dean said as Bobby walked into the house.

"So what can I do for you boys" Bobby said as he got some soup.

"We need your help, our father has been taken by demons" Dean said to him.

"Hey where is Kida" Sam asked Bobby.

"Outside checking the perimeter, like she always does when we are all together" Bobby says with a chuckle.

Kida smiled as she heard them talking and walked the perimeter with Rumsfeld. She stroked the dog as they nearly finished the perimeter search. She let him roam and ran when she heard him barking. She saw a demon tear the dog apart just as she felt something hit the back of her head and everything went dark.


End file.
